Fairy Tail is Real!
by rlb190
Summary: The last thing South Harmen High's Anime Club expected after a earthquake, was for them to be sent to their favorite anime's world, Fiore, and during the Grand Magic Games arc too? Plus, their animated too?


**I'm looking for more Oc's so let me know for the forms! I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

"Rachel?" called Rachel's mom.

"Rachel? Get up!"

Rachel groaned.

What time was it? Oh wait, she was up late last night, watching Fairy Tail, her favorite anime/manga.

She stretched in her bed.

It seemed so hard to leave her warm bed, but today she had the anime club meeting, so she was all for going to school!

Or, was she?

Yeah, she was.

Anime Club was worth trying to live through classes today. She looked at her clock.

Only 6 hours, 15 minutes, and 35 seconds to go!

God, she was tired!

She looked at her wall, where all of her posters hung.

She studied the smiling faces of the Fairy Tail characters. Oh she wished she could go to Fiore!

Her thoughts were interrupted by her brothers screaming.

Crud.

"YOU "GUYS NEED TO KNOCK IT OFF!" she screamed outside of her door.

"RACHEL YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" yelled Rachel's mom in response.

Rachel quickly got dressed, in her normal outfit of a black sweater over a white collared shirt, and a knee length black skirt, with ankle high boots, with her glasses of course. She quickly ran a brush through her hair, which was a deep brown and shoulder length.

She ran down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast, stuffed it in her mouth, grabbed her bag and violin, hopped over her little sister, who was playing on the floor and ran out of her small house.

She was about halfway to her bus stop, when her friend Bryant Torres, started to run behind her, late, and eating… noodles?

Rachel did a mental face palm.

"Why are you eating that?" she asked him, slowing down a little.

"Everybody knows you're supposed to eat toast when you're late."

Bryant scoffed. "I'm not going to let me being late affect my breakfast." To prove his point, he shoveled more noodles into his mouth.

"Oh my god." muttered Rachel. If this kept up, her day was going to be a looong one.

******Later*****

Debbie Star stared at the clock.

It mocked her, to the fullest extent.

_Tick-tick- tick _it went, teasing her with every waking moment.

She tapped her pencil on her desk impatiently, than glanced up at the teacher.

The teacher got the classes attention. "Alright, whoever answers my question next will get to go home."

Debbie smiled quietly to herself, _Or Anime Club!_ She thought.

She took her heavy math text book, and threw it, landing near the teacher's feet.

"Who threw that?!" she demanded.

Debbie raised her hand. "I did, I'm going home!" she said happily.

She walked to the front of the class and left early, her teacher and fellow classmates gawking at her.

Debbie smiled as she walked away, free to make the 10 minute walk from her class to the Anime Club.

Debbie loved Anime, almost as much as animals.

Debbie spent so much time with animals, that her only time to watch Anime was at the club and in bed. Even during Lunch breaks she left to go check on her many animals.

Her parents and her siblings loved animals too.

It was a family thing.

She was about to walk past the music room, when she heard a beautiful sound.

It was the soft playing of a violin.

The music wafted into the air, and pulled deeply on Debbie's heart strings, it must have been Rachel.

Debbie enjoyed the music for a minute or so, but then went on, her main goal the Anime Club's room.

The bell rang, and kids poured out of the classrooms, as Debbie entered the room.

It used to be an old storage room, but it was quickly found and fixed up.

The walls were a tan color, and it had two "love seat" sofas that they had gotten from a yard sale, and a few chairs. The biggest things were the posters on the walls. They had hand-drawn posters, and ones they had gotten from e-bay. They had all sorts of posters, from Sailor Moon, to Soul Eater, but the biggest one in the room were the Fairy Tail posters.

It was the one Anime they all agreed was the best, and the one they all watched.

Debbie wished for a long time she could be a part of that world.

How fun would it be to join a guild and fight evil?

Yet, she was stuck here, but Anime Club made up for it.

She dropped her bag and plopped herself on the good sofa to wait for the other members.

First person in was Rachel.

She was lugging her bag and violin case, dressed in her modest way.

Debbie however, had on a long, blue sleeved shirt with a picture of a bunny with black jeans and black converse.

"Hey Rachel." She greeted her friend.

"Hey Deb. You got here before me?" she asked Debbie, putting her violin case and bag down.

Debbie explained what had happened, and Rachel choked down a laugh when she finished.

"That is so like you." She commented.

Debbie grinned, and Bryant walked into the room.

"Heyyyyy party peopleeeeeeee." He said, drawing out each vowel.

"Hey." said Debbie in reply.

Bryant gave a theatrical pout. "Aw, you're a party pooper."

Debbie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and sit down."

Bryant frowned, but dropped his bag anyways.

"Fineeeeeeeeeee." He sighed, plopping himself on the other sofa.

"Where's Nekro? And Alice?' he asked.

At that moment, the two walked in.

"Aw, the good sofa is taken!" complained Alice as she sat down next to Bryant.

Neko dropped his bag as well, and pulled up a chair. "I don't mind." He said.

Rachel cleared her throat. "So, we're going to start. New Anime episode for Fairy Tail came out, what did you guys think?" she started off.

"It was awesome! But Minerva… I wanted to smack her!" said Alice.

"Good point! I felt the same way, Alice." Said Neko.

Neko's real name wasn't Neko, it was Nekro, but everyone called him Neko.

He was also bi-polar.

It was nice to see him in a good mood.

"I wish we could go TO Fiore and join Fairy Tail." Said Rachel.

"That is never happing." Said Byrant.

"Now you're the party pooper!" said Debbie.

Bryant started to say something reply, but was stopped as the entire school started to rumble.

Rachel's heart began beat faster.

"Earth Quake ." she said.

The posters began to fall of the wall, and the floor started to bounce.

"Under the table!" ordered Byrant, and the five smushed under the table that held the manga.

The ground just wouldn't stop rumbling.

Then they were falling and falling and falling…

Rachel, Alice ,Bryant, Neko, Debbie fell on top of one another.

In that order.

"What the hell?" asked Debbie.

They were on a street corner, full of people walking by.

"Get! Off!" choked out Rachel, scrambling under the heavy weight of her friends.

Debbie didn't move, but looked down.

"Holy Crap! I'm animated!"

Debbie was in fact animated.

Her brown hair was tied into a pony tail, mid back, her eyes were a brighter, warmer brown than normal.

She was wearing a light blue tube top with a tiny bunny picture on it with black shorts and black converse.

"Debbie if you don't get off!" choked Rachel, her face blue.

Debbie pulled herself off the dog pile.

"Sorry!"

Neko got off, and his hair was white? His eyes were a crystal blue, and it outfit, oh god. It was Gray's pants almost, with a black muscle shirt. His hair was pulled into a low pony tail.

"Dude!" complained Neko.

Bryant pulled off next. He was wearing a blue & black sleeveless high collar hoodie, black elbow pads, a white belt, with black cargo pants with straps on bottom, and black and blue boots.

"I like it. Being animated is a good look for me." he commented.

Alice got off of Rachel, who breathed deeply. "Ahh…" Alice was wearing a black uniform jacket thingie long enough to pass for a short dress that ends in a frilled skirt, with a concealing garment underneath to cover her undergarments, with black stocking and Black knee length boots.

"Holy crud." She muttered, staring at her hands.

"You look hot." commented Bryant.

Rachel pulled herself, gasping, off the floor.

"I thought I wasn't going to live!" she gasped, putting her hands on her knees.

"Holy Crap, Rachel!" said Bryant.

"What?" asked Rachel.

He pointed her outfit, and Rachel looked down.

'WHAT THE HELL AM I WERAING?!" she screeched, causing people to stare at her.

Rachel's change had been the most drastic of all of theirs. Her hair, instead on in a bun, was long and down, and shimmered with colors, it was wavy too. Her eyes were now a deep shade of pink, instead of a dull brown. Her outfit was far from her modest clothes, it was a golden top long sleeve top, that shone in the sun, a sea blue mini skirt with knee length black boots, with a matching blue headband.

Bryant grinned.

"Nice."

Rachel blushed a deep red.

"Don't look!" she screeched pulling the skirt down and the top up.

"Where are we?" asked Debbie, distracting Rachel. "

I have no idea." Said Neko.

"Is that the Fairy Tail building?!" asked Alice, pointing to a large building.

"You're right! When we were talking about wanting to go to Fairy Tail, that Earth Quake must have sent us here!" exclaimed Bryant.

"That doesn't make any sense." Said Rachel.

"But I guess he has a point!" she said.

Debbie got a little worried. "But what about our world? A day here is losing a day there!"

Rachel gave her friend a smile. "It's not losing a day there, it's gaining one here!"

Debbie sometimes hated her optimistic friend.

"But the building is in abandoned!" she cried, pointing to the building.

"Wait, what year is it?" asked Neko.

"It's X791, duh." said a random passerby.

"GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARC!" cheered Alice.

"Sh!" said Debbie, looking around.

"Okay, you know what? Why don't we just join Fairy Tail? That way we have somewhere to be until we figure out what's going on." suggested Rachel.

"Good idea, let's try not to fan out people, okay?" agreed Bryant. T

he group nodded in agreement.

"So, anyone know where the second building is?" asked Alice.

"It was a near a port in the Anime and Manga…" trailed off Debbie.

"Ooh! There it is! With windmill, right?" pointed out Bryant.

In the far-off distance, the very tip of a windmill could be seen. "Sweet! Let's go!" said Alice, and the group walked towards the new building, hope in their hearts.

"Oh wait, where's my violin?" asked Rachel.

*dunk!*

"Gah!"

The violin was almost thrown sideways at Rachel, causing her to fall on the ground. Bryant laughed and helped her up, and THEN they set off towards the guild, hope in their hearts.

*****Later****

"Wow." breathed Rachel.

"Wow." agreed Neko.

It was, amazing. It was a small tavern with one floor, with its walls being mainly composed of bricks, bearing visible cracks here and there and having some of its parts covered by vine, while some wood beams enforce the structure in its upper part.

In front of the building's wooden doors is a large archway composed of massive beams; half way up its length is a pyramidal sign with Fairy Tail's name on it, with very long edges going past the beams holding it up, topped and paired with a large Fairy Tail symbol. The building's roof was pitched, and from its front, central part sprouts a small tower, yet again bearing a dark banner with the guild's symbol on it, just below a small, tiled roof flanked by a pair of windows.

At each of such windows' outer side is a banner, attached to a pole horizontally sprouting from the building. In its upper part, the tower takes on the shape of a windmill with tattered and torn sails. The building's wooden, double door is flanked by a pair of large, pentagon-shaped windows, with the frame of each one protruding on it and taking on a stylized heart shape; something which is highly reminiscent of the guild's first headquarters.

It was located on top of a small hill.

Bryant was about to walk in when he stopped.

"Wait, can we even use magic?" he asked.

Rachel bit her lip.

"I dunno"

Neko nodded. "Yep." He turned around and pointed to Alice.

"You use water magic."

Alice looked a little stunned. "Um, what?" she asked

. Neko nodded at her and said. "Try water nebula."

She tried it, and ended up soaking Rachel and Bryant.

"Crap!" complained Bryant, but Rachel clapped her hands together.

"Fun!"

Neko studied Byrant.

"You use lighting and Undead magic."

Bryant grinned. "Cool Beans."

Neko studied Debbie. "Animal and plant." He muttered.

"Sweet!" smiled Debbie.

"Do me next!" said Rachel.

Neko studied her. "Um… You use...Elements" Rachel looked a really happy. "Yeah!"

"Let's go inside now." said Bryant, and the five walked into the guild.

**I hope enjoyed! I'm looking for more Oc's so let me know for the forms!**


End file.
